This invention relates to devices for measuring atomic radiation, and in particular those for measuring ambient ionizing radiation. These devices are commonly known as dosemeters.
With the advent of numerous atomic energy programs, there has been a need for an accurate method of determining the amount of radiation an individual is exposed to. Electronic dosemeters have been developed which measure the accumulate dose of radiation. The transmitters of these digital radiation dosemeters are usually equipped with a capacitive link or with mechanical contacts for transmission to some external data processing system. Capacitive links or mechanical contacts are not satisfactory connectors to a processing system as the transmitter is affected by stray radiation which may cause unwanted transmitting signals.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved radiation dosemeter which eliminates the problems of stray radiation in the prior art types.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable radiation dosemeter made from conventional components.